Le Trône de Glace
by Emma140
Summary: "As-tu peur, Jon Snow ?" "Oui." "Bien. N'importe quel homme serait un idiot de ne pas avoir peur". Jon est roi du Nord, le soleil est caché, l'obscurité surgit, la longue nuit est arrivée et les morts avec. Toutes sortes de morts. Les démons de sa demi-sœur et les siens. Mais le loup solitaire périt, la meute survit.


**Le Trône De Glace**

I. Un rêve d'aurore

 _Jon_

Seigneur et protecteur de Winterfell, roi du Nord et toujours un Snow. L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres de Jon alors que ses doigts dansaient dans la fourrure de son manteau, ses prunelles nuageuses se relevèrent sur le trône, tout comme celui du sud, quelques centaines d'épées le composaient mais toutes les lames étaient transparentes, le trône de glace.

-Le trône convient-il à ton petit cul, Corbeau ?

Jon aboya un rire et secoua tranquillement la tête, la barbe de Tormund était ponctuée de petites particules blanches qu'il gratta en s'avançant vers Jon, il attrapa d'une bonne poigne l'épaule du roi et le secoua.

-Mon cul n'était certainement pas fait pour s'asseoir sur un trône.

-Mais tu y es.

-Mais j'y suis, acquiesça Jon en affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

Les vitraux ne reflétaient que la brume et la noirceur de l'extérieur, il était près de midi mais l'hiver n'autoriserait pas de soleil, seulement l'obscurité et la peur. Tormund attrapa le regard du Corbeau et laissa retomber sa main.

-Un rêve d'aurore, hein ?

-Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à penser à cela, pas maintenant.

-As-tu peur, Jon Snow ?

Jon avala sa salive, garda ses prunelles braquées sur le vitrail, le drapeau du loup garou suspendu au dessus fit parcourir un effroyable frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, il resserra son manteau de fourrure sur sa poitrine, il avait froid…

-Oui.

-Tu auras peur et froid durant tout l'hiver, enfant de l'été. Accommode-toi.

Il l'était déjà. Cette noirceur, cette froideur était l'unique sensation dont il se souvenait de la mort, mais la froideur de l'autre monde était bien différente, celle là n'était que physique, il connaissait un froid bien plus effrayant, celui de l'âme.

-As-tu peur, toi ?

-Je me pisse dessus. N'importe quel homme serait un idiot de ne pas avoir peur.

Les doigts de Jon caressèrent la surface lisse en verre de l'accoudoir du trône, il les fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se suspendent dans le vide. Il recommença le trajet une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, lors de la quatrième fois ses doigts cessèrent brusquement de bouger à l'extrémité de l'accoudoir, il écoutait depuis quelques secondes les pas de Tormund s'éloigner.

-Merci. De m'appeler comme je suis, un Snow.

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, la pièce était silencieuse et vide à nouveau, laissant l'hiver et un Snow ensemble, comme à son tout premier souffle.

L'armée des morts. Leurs yeux étincelants. Ils hantaient ses cauchemars chaque nuit, chaque nuit il voyait des paupières closes s'ouvrir et le regarder de ce bleu givré. Et chaque nuit, six coups de poignard s'enfonçaient dans son corps à nouveau, aux même six endroits précis, à chaque fois une parcelle de vie s'envolait à nouveau de lui. Ses yeux s'ouvraient brutalement et cherchaient la bougie qu'il avait ordonné soit gardé allumé toute la nuit. Il ne supportait plus le noir, la solitude. Une seule seconde de plus de cela et il pourrait devenir réellement fou. Les quelques secondes suivant son réveil, il sentait ses cicatrices brûler comme si elles venaient d'être ouvertes à nouveau, puis la sensation se dissipait.

Une nuit, il avait cauchemardé et s'était réveillé. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, sa respiration s'était tout de suite accélérée, ses mains s'étaient resserrées autour la couverture mais avant qu'il ne puisse hurler des mains avaient glissé sur son torse, douces et fines, une jambe s'était faufilée au dessus de sa cuisse et un baiser léger avait été déposé sur sa nuque.

-Votre Grâce, avait chuchoté la suivante.

-Hum…Non…

-Vous vous sentirez mieux après, Majesté, je vous le promets.

Elle avait alors changé de position, se plaçant au dessus de Jon, prit son visage entre ses mains et s'était penchée vers lui joignant leur lèvres. Jon avait gémit. Elle avait alors embrassé à nouveau sa nuque, puis sa clavicule, descendant vers la première cicatrice, Jon avait couiné.

-Non, avait-il répété.

Elle l'ignora, traçant de ses lèvres brûlantes la peau de son roi.

-Non, dit-il encore une fois d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la cicatrice rougeâtre, lorsque le coin de ses lèvres commencèrent à se presser dessus, une vive brûlure l'anima et Jon poussa un feulement, il agrippa les hanches de la femme de toutes ses forces, lui faisant échapper un soupir de surprise, puis il l'avait fait basculé du lit la laissant tomber au sol sans ménagement. Elle cria, plus de choc que de douleur mais cria tout de même.

-J'ai dis non, hurla t-il dans le silence de la nuit, emplit d'une fureur que la pauvre fille ne comprenait pas très bien.

-Par-Pardon, votre Grâce.

Elle attrapa ses jupes sur le sol et se précipita en dehors des chambres du roi, refermant les portes derrière elle.

Jon laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas, passa une main dans ses boucles encre et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration régulière, il se leva dans l'obscurité et alluma une bougie qu'il passa quelques minutes à observer, la chaleur que la flamme dégageait, ses mouvements légers mais perceptibles apaisèrent Jon. Il avança son doigt, ses yeux toujours braqués sur le cierge, et le laissa au dessus de la flamme, il y ressentit sa chaleur et baissa son doigt dans le feu, la flamme jaune entourant la peau de son doigt. Il aurait dû le retirer de douleur depuis des secondes maintenant, mais la flamme était chaude sur son doigt, brûlante même, sa peau l'acceptait avec plaisir, avec extase. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il retira son doigt brusquement et cligna des yeux. Sa peau était aussi pâle qu'avant, pas une seule parcelle avait noircit. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à nouveau sur son lit et garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsqu'il se leva pour entamer sa journée, la flamme accrocha son regard. Il regarda à nouveau son doigt.

La suivante de la nuit précédente entra les appartements, elle garda la tête baissée et aida Jon à s'habiller, veillant à ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Elle rassembla la partie supérieure de ses boucles derrière sa tête et les noua. Elle disposa sans attendre qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans la salle où se réunissait son conseil, il ordonna à tous de s'asseoir et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

-Peu importe celui qui a jugé bon de m'offrir le présent de cette nuit, murmura t-il en scrutant chaque conseiller, plus jamais !

Il termina sur un ton plus clair, plus grave, plus définitif. Le ton d'un roi. Ils acquiescèrent tous n'osant pas demander vu la colère de leur seigneur à quoi il faisait référence. La séance débuta. Les conseillers parlèrent, se disputèrent et ignorèrent le silence du roi tout au long du débat.

Les yeux de Jon étaient fixés à nouveau sur son doigt.

* * *

En attendant la saison 7, il faut bien que je m'occupe un peu. Comme mon emploi du temps est un peu moins chargé et que l'inspiration revint, je reprends les fictions, haaa ça fait du bien d'écrire à nouveau :D


End file.
